The Pirate's Daughter
by dreamscometruex
Summary: Mya's father is a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem (guess who?). He took her to Neverland with him after Milah's death, seeking revenge. What will happen when Mya meets the immortal (and evil) Peter Pan and inevitably falls for him? Will she be able to change him? Rated T just in case; & I suck at summaries :/
1. Chapter 1: Neverland

**Okaay so this is my first story EVER so cut me some slack if I'm awful :/ I felt really inspired to write this after season 3, I know I should have started this before Peter, you know, (SPOILER) got killed.. which was HORRIBLE! :'( but it took me some time to put everything together. I know this chapter is short, it's kind of a filler (Peter will appear in the next one, pinky swear) & if you want me to continue this story pleeease review! PLEASE :) thank you for reading in advance**

**I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME (I WISH..)**

**I DO OWN MYA**

_Chapter 1: Neverland_

The wind blew in my face as my father's ship swung left and right, making it incredibly hard to keep your balance.

"Hold onto me!" My father cried out, and I obeyed, grabbing his black leather coat. "Don't let go, Mya." He said as the ship fell into the portal (created by a vegetable) that would take us to another land.

I shut my eyes tightly, until the sea was calm again. We had arrived. I slowly opened them and sure enough, there was an island in front to us.

"Welcome to Neverland!" My father exclaimed, and the crew cheered. I just stared at this Neverland place. It didn't look very 'welcoming', but my father promised there would be a way to kill the crocodile here. The man who killed Milah. She had been like a second mother to me.

I wasn't on deck when she was murdered, but my father was, and he rightly wanted revenge. So did I.

"So, any idea of a way to kill the crocodile?" I asked immediately after the crew had settled down.

"Aye." He replied, staring forwards, "there's a plant here that might be able to kill him."

"Might?" I asked unconvinced.

"It's our only chance to set things right." He told me, "don't you want revenge for what this-" he struggled to find the right word, "monster, has done?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. But what if it doesn't work? You could get hurt, or worse-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I'll be fine. But I'm not going to stop until he dies." I knew he was determined, but what he said scared me. It was as if he didn't care if he died trying to get his revenge. As if nothing else mattered.

"Okay. So when do we start looking?"

"Eager I see." My father noticed.

"That I am. So, should I go prepare a-" He cut me off in mid-sentence.

"_You_ are not going anywhere."

"...What?" I asked confused. "I seriously hope this is one of your very poor jokes."

He shook his head. "No joke, Mya. This island is dangerous. I'll be going alone."

I tried to reason with him, I really did. I even tried my 'puppy face', that was my big move, but he didn't budge. "You won't be going. That's an order." Damn, he was serious this time. "And my jokes are not poor." He added relevantly.

I raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored me and told the crew to anchor the ship, right before he left for the island, searching for this plant.

Maybe I was crazy for going after him, but I wasn't going to let him go alone. Not after he told me he was willing to die. That scared me. I had already lost my mother, and Milah. I wasn't going to loose him too. When I knew no one was watching, I grabbed a dagger from the ship and put it in my pocket (it doesn't hurt to be prepared), and I set off for the island.


	2. Chapter 2: The Price To Pay

**I must really be inspired for this lol.. NEW CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it, it's longer than the last one (hopefully better too)- & just to be clear, the story is in Mya's P.O.V but sometimes I'll need to use third person for over events.. like these ones... DUNN DUNN DUNN **

**I DON'T OWN OUAT**

**I DO OWN Mya**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Price To Pay_

**Third Person**

Hook wandered through the island. He knew where he wanted to go, but didn't know how to get there. Whenever he saw the mountain he had once reached with his brother, and started to head towards it, he would look up to see it was no longer there.

"The island keeps changing," a voice informed him from behind, a voice he had heard before. Hook turned around to see a boy, the same boy that had led his brother to his death, the boy that had identified himself as 'Peter Pan'. "You'll never find it at this rate." He was leaning on a tree, a bored look plastered on his face.

"Then how do I get there?" Hook asked, frustrated. He didn't trust the boy, but Pan was his only hope in reaching the mountain.

"I see you had a transformation." Pan eyed him. The last time they had encountered Hook was second in command of the king's navy, and now, he was a pirate.

"Aye. Much has changed." Hook replied simply.

"And yet, you're still looking for that deadly plant." Pan pointed out.

"I need it."

"Why?"

"For my revenge." Pan raised an eyebrow. "Will you tell me how to get there or not?" Hook asked impatiently.

"Depends. What would I get in return?" Pan asked, stepping away from the tree, and towards the pirate.

"Anything. Anything you want." He replied, exasperated. He remembered offering the same thing last time he had been to Neverland. And the boy had taken his brother's life. But he was too determined to care about what he'd loose this time.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Anything, huh?"

"Yes. Just tell me what you want."

"I'll have to think about that, but in the meantime," Pan pulled out a flask that contained a green sparkling substance inside: magic.

"Fairy dust?" Hook asked. He had come across that kind of magic before.

"No." Pan spat, as if 'fairy dust' was an insult to the substance he was holding. "Pixie dust." He explained, "it's much more powerful. It will get you where you want to go."

He threw it at Hook, who caught it with one hand, obviously since he only had one. The pirate knew this would come with a price. But he wanted his revenge more than anything. He stared at the flask, examining the pixie dust inside. When he looked up, the boy was gone. He opened the flask and let the pixie dust lead him to the mountain: Dead Man's Peak.

* * *

**Mya's P.O.V**

I tried to keep track of my father but he was way to fast for me to follow. Also, I felt the need to stop... multiple times. I rested my head against a tree trunk, catching my breath. Man, I was out of shape.

"Well, well," an unfamiliar voice said. "What do we have here?"

Startled, I jumped, looking around. But there was no one there. Then, out of nowhere, a boy jumped out of a tree. Yup, a tree.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away. The boy was fairly good-looking... okay, VERY good-looking. But I had a weird vibe coming from him. He had dirty blonde hair and blue-ish eyes, though I couldn't be sure since it was getting dark. He wore a green shirt and trousers.

"Peter, Peter Pan." He replied, coming closer the more I backed away. "You came with the pirate?" It was a statement more than a question, but I answered anyways.

"Yes. Why?" Then it hit me, if this Peter knew my father was here, then he must have passed this way. "Has he maybe perhaps been here or…"

"He has." The boy said, keeping his eyes firmly on me. His stare was creeping me out, but I didn't show any signs of weakness… I think.

"So where is he now?" I asked, trying not to sound to desperate.

"Gone." These unexplained answers were really getting on my nerves.

"Well, duh. I want to know which way he went." I said, getting fed up.

Peter didn't say anything. He just eyed me, and suddenly I found myself in a stare-down with him... He won. "Why do you want to know where he went, girl?" He finally said, well more like asked.

"First, my name isn't _girl_, it's Mya, and second, he's my father. So will you tell me where he is or not?" I was getting seriously stressed out. And this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Ah, the pirate has a daughter, how ironic." Peter seemed quite amused by this. I narrowed my eyes at him, waiting for him to tell me where my father went or at least point me in a direction from here but he said nothing.

"...Fine then. I'll find him on my own." I said proudly, turning away. I took one step and realized I had no idea where I was going, also because where I first saw the beach, with my fathers ship, now I saw trees. A lot of trees. I turned back to Peter who had that annoying amused look on his face.

I bit my lip, "Imightmaybebelost." I muttered so quickly I didn't expect him to even catch that. But he did. I could tell.

He said an eyebrow. "Sorry, what was that?" He placed a hand behind his ear. He was teasing me.

"I might maybe be lost." I said more clearly, still biting my lip. I did not want to ask him for help, but what choice did I have?

He smirked. "Oh, I thought you could find him on your own." He said, mocking me. The ass.

"...Shut up."

"And you wonder why I'm not willing to help you, with that attitude..." He trailed off, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you had only said 'please'." He sounded disappointed, but there was something evil in his tone.

"Please." I groaned.

"Oh, it's too late now. Come on out, boys!" He shouted the last sentence, and a bunch of boys with ages between 12 and 18 came out of the woods.

"Um..." I tried to subtly leave, moonwalking, but my back slammed into another boy, I turned around he was really high and had dirty blonde hair like Peter, but his was lighter. He grabbed my arms hand held them backwards, turning me back around to face Peter. "Is this really necessary?" I asked him, trying to break free of the boy's grip. Damn, he was strong.

"I'm afraid it is." Peter said, as he took some kind of red powder from his belt, and before I could say anything else, he threw it in my face. My vision blurred and I fell back onto the boy that was holding me. "Boys, we have ourselves a new lost girl." Was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

* * *

**Third Person**

Hook had just returned from Dead Man's Peak, he had obtained the dreamshade in a leather patch and was now following the pixie dust to return to the ship. He felt Pan's presence before he even saw him.

"Come to collect your price?" Hook asked, turning to face him. He was leaning casually against a tree.

"No need for that," he said, grinning wickedly. "I already did."

Hook's face fell. "What did you take?" He asked cautiously.

Pan simply smirked, and started to walk away. But the pirate ran to him, turning the boy around with his hook. "What did you take?" He asked again, angrily.

"I'll let you find out for yourself." Pan replied, shrugging the pirate's hook off, and with that he disappeared.

Hook hurried to his ship, the pixie dust leading his all the way. He saw William Smee immediately, and grabbed him by his collar. "A boy was here earlier. What did he take?" Hook demanded.

"N-no boy came here, captain." Smee struggled to say, his hands enclosing around Hook's hand.

The pirate let him go, frowning. 'Pan must have taken something', he thought, 'but what-' his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden realization. "Where is she?" He cried out to the crew. "Where is my daughter!" He hadn't seen her on board. The crew looked terrified. They had no idea where Mya had gone, for no one had seen her leave in the first place.

Hook slammed hand against the mast, punching the firm wood in despair. Pan had taken the only thing he cared about more than revenge. When he took the pixie dust he knew he had to pay a price, it had never occurred to him his daughter might be the price. He had chosen revenge over her without realizing it. But he was going to set things straight.

Hook ordered the crew to prepare him a dinghy, as came towards him, "where are you going, captain?" he asked.

"To find my daughter." Hook replied, gazing at the island. She was there, somewhere. And he was going to stop at nothing to find her

* * *

**Soooo? What did you guys think? is it completely horrible? Please please review & follow if you liked it! it means a lot :) MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Believe

**4 REVIEWS! YAAAY! Thank you for reading & supporting this story :) I hope you like this chapter! I know it's short but if I upload every day, they can't be too long :/ or I can upload every three or two days and they'll be longer.. let me know!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Just Believe_

"Time to wake up, Mya." Someone whispered in my ear.

I groaned. I was still tired. I turned around so I was facing the opposite direction the voice was coming from. It was then I realized I was lying facedown on a hammock, my face resting on a pillow of some sort. "Mya, wake up." The voice said, more serious this time.

"Five more minutes." I muttered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Well, I tried to be nice." The voice had changed this time; it was darker, and angrier. Before I could open my eyes I felt the hammock being tilted sideways. I fell on my butt.

"Ouch." I spat, looking up at my attacker: Peter. Why was I not surprised? It was then I recalled all the events of last night, which involved being kidnapped by a bunch of teenagers. He was looking at me, pretty proud of himself for waking me up. "You should know I'm not very pleasant when I don't sleep enough." I informed him.

"When are you ever?" He mocked me, holding out his hand for me to take. I sat up by myself. He didn't seem surprised I refused his help, and let his arm fall by his side.

"What did you blow in my face?" I asked, remembering the red dust.

"Poppies." He explained, "I could have used magic but you're not really worth the effort." He shrugged, I felt insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I insisted, crossing my arms.

"It means, you're a non-magical being. You're weak enough to stay asleep for enough time just with poppies." He sounded annoyed for having to explain, or mildly bored.

"...Well, that's insulting." I frowned.

He laughed, a weird laugh. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or... evil. "C'mon, let me introduce you to the lost boys." He started leading me towards the exit. We were in some kind of room made of wood, the only furniture was the hammock I had slept on and some carpets lying on the floor. I guess that's where the 'lost boys' slept.

I stopped walking. "Oh, you mean the boys who kidnapped me along with _you_." I realized, emphasizing the last word.

"Well I doubt you would have come willingly." He was right.

"Good point." I considered. "Why _did_ you kidnap me?"

"Oh, I didn't _kidnap_ you," he said, "you're part of a fair exchange. Your father wanted dreamshade and I gave it to him, in exchange for you."

I didn't believe a word he said. My father would never trade me for a plant. "I don't believe you. He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did. Guess he cares more about revenge than he does about you." I scowled at him. He was wrong. My father might have been obsessed with his revenge but not enough to sell me out. He ignored my scowl and led me to the exit, a big hole. I stepped through it, careful not to hit my head and found myself in a huge clearing. I turned and realized I had slept in a tree trunk. A _big_ tree trunk.

"You live in a tree?" He nodded, "aren't you worried about the termites?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "This is Neverland. There are no termites."

"That's convenient." Was all I said. He spoke fondly of Neverland, it made me wonder if he had always lived here, and with who. "Where are your parents?" I asked, a weird look appeared on his face, I couldn't put my finger on it. But before he could reply, a boy came towards us. I recognized he was the boy who had grabbed me. He ignored me completely, which I thought was incredibly rude of him, and whispered something in Peter's ear, too quiet for me to hear.

"Then take care of it, Felix." Peter ordered the blonde boy frustrated, dismissing him. I frowned wondering what Felix had told him as he walked away.

"I don't like him." I told Peter once Felix had left. "He has a tight grip." I remembered, rubbing my wrists, they were still sore.

"Knowing Felix, I doubt he likes you either." Peter said, an amused look returning on his face.

He lead me to another clearing close by, "Mya, I would like you to meet the lost boys." I looked up to see the group of boys that had kidnapped me yesterday, they didn't look so menacing now. They were laughing and playing and just having fun.

Peter introduced them all to me, one after the other, but the names were so many I couldn't remember all of them. I just smiled and nodded at the boys, they looked so innocent and sweet, yet the sensible part of my brain was reminding me they were evil. And I had to run away... somehow. I wondered if my dad had returned to the ship, and found out I was gone. Maybe he was looking for me... But what if Peter was telling the truth? What if I was part of a deal? I shook the thought away. My father wouldn't do that. Peter had kidnapped me for another reason. I just hoped I wasn't dinner. After all, it didn't look like they had much to eat around here. That reminded me, I was starving.

"I'm hungry." I wined once Peter finished the introduction.

Peter raised an eyebrow at me, "very well, what would you like to eat?" He was grinning wickedly. I was surprised he was actually planning on feeding me. Some kidnappers wouldn't even bother. Then again, a teenage boy wasn't a typical kidnapper.

"I don't know... What do you have?" I asked, curious. I think I would have noticed a their food stock had I seen it.

Peter laughed. "In Neverland, you can have anything you want. You just have to believe." He explained.

I shot him an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. But he looked serious enough. Well, as serious as Peter Pan could get.

"So if I just hold my hand out and believe that there's a pumpkin pie in it, it will just appear?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Go ahead, try."

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. Nothing happened. "I doesn't work." I complained, dropping my hand to my side.

"That's because you don't believe." Peter said. "You can't be a lost girl if you don't believe."

Suddenly, the words he said last night echoed through my head: _boys, we have ourselves a new lost girl._ "Has it ever occurred to you that I might not want to be a lost girl?" I asked him.

He smirked. "That's not your choice anymore." I narrowed my eyes at him. If looks could kill, he would totally be dead. "Try again."

I groaned and held my hand out once more "Close your eyes." Peter ordered, and I reluctantly did so. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me, until he was standing behind me. "Picture what you want." He said. He was so close I felt him breathing on my neck. It was hard to concentrate. _Focus, Mya, focus_. I pictured a delicious slice of pumpkin pie. "Now, imagine you're holding it in your hand." I did, and I suddenly felt a weight landing on my hand. I peaked, opening my eyes. And fair enough, there was a slice of pumpkin pie in my hand. I smiled triumphantly. It was almost too good to be true.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, turning around to look at Peter, forgetting there was basically no distance between us. Our nosed almost touched. I automatically took a step back. He didn't look at all uncomfortable, in fact, he was smiling widely at me.

"Yes, you did." He sounded pleased. "We might be able to make a lost girl of you yet." I didn't know if I should be flattered, or insulted. Either way, I had pie! I ate bite. Man, that was good pie.

"So... does this mean I could _believe_ you were killed and you'd just drop dead?" I tempted. It was worth a shot.

He laughed. "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, Jones." I frowned, I didn't like him using my last name. It reminded me of my father. And how he was not here to save me. "But, you're welcome to try." He threw me a sword, which I barely caught. I noticed the lost boys were gathering around us. This couldn't be good... "I hope your pirate father taught you how to fight."

Thankfully, he did. And although I had a feeling Peter was good too, I at least had a_ chance_ to beat him... "Bring it on." I taunted.

"Let's Play." He grinned, and all the lost boys cheered.

* * *

**Soooo? Let me know what you think :) and if you liked it pleeease review & follow! it means the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Time For Everything

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE MY STORY :) AND JUST TO CLARIFY, MYA IS BETWEEN 16/17, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! & PLEASE FORGIVE THE CRAPPY FIGHTING DESCRIPTION LOL I SUCK AT THAT :/****  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Lost Girl_

"I hope you're ready to loose." I said, pointing my sword at him.

"I never loose." Well... that's encouraging.

"There's a first time for everything." I said, steadying my sword. What was I getting myself into?

He just smirked and picked up his. Holding it in front of me.

"Ready?" He asked, circling around me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said under my breath, but he appeared to have heard, since his smirk grew wider. I had an urge to slap it off his face. The lost boys just sat there, watching attentively. As if all this was a little show. Maybe it was. Maybe Peter was just fooling around. Or maybe I was seconds close to my inevitable death...

I watched as he circled me, waiting for the right time to pounce. I beat him to it, clashing his sword with mine. He was good, really good. Every move I made, he interjected it. But he still hadn't tried to make a move against me, and when he did... well, then it got harder. He was faster than me, and stronger. He flung his sword at me; I ducked just in time. I lifted my head back up to see just how amusing all this was to him. The bastard. He tried to hit me again, this time I moved up my sword to stop his attack. He pushed his sword down, causing me to back away. This continued until I was backed up against a tree. Shit. Before I could react he pushed my sword out of the way, so it was no longer defending me. Peter held his weapon to my neck, he leaned down, invading my personal bubble, and put his mouth next to my ear. "You loose." He whispered, and then backed away, dropping his sword. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I guess a near-death experience would cause that. "I guess the pirate didn't teach you that well after all." He commented and I rolled my eyes. As if I could have beaten an immortal psycho teenager. "But don't worry, we'll teach you everything here." That made me worry.

All the lost boys ran to Peter, congratulating him. Great. As if he didn't have enough self-esteem. That would make him even more insufferable

I walked over to him when most of the lost boys had left. "What was the point of that?" I asked, frustrated.

"You need to know how to fight." He said simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "And that was you teaching me?" I asked incredulously. "You could have _killed _me!"

"But I didn't." He pointed out, "doesn't that count for anything?"

I scowled at him. "Tell me why you kidnapped me." I demanded after a long pause.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. I knew he had multiple lies he could have told me, he was probably unsure of which one to use. "You looked lost." He said finally.

"...I _was_ lost." I informed him, in case he had forgotten.

He smirked. "Not like _that_. You looked like a lost girl. One of us." He gestured to the lost boys. "And it seems I was right."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Felix came towards us. That was the second time today he interrupted us. As before, he told something I couldn't make out to Peter, who replied something else I couldn't hear, and then left.

Peter turned back to me, "we should head back to camp." He said, walking towards the other clearing, the one with the big tree.

I realized it was almost night time. Time was weird in Neverland. Peter had his back to me, if I wanted to, I could use this opportunity to run. I looked behind me; I only saw dark. That wasn't exactly inviting. I turned back to Peter, and decided to follow him. I would escape some other time…

In the middle of the clearing was now a bonfire. The lost boys were dancing around it, laughing. I searched around to see if I could find a place to sit down. My legs were killing me. I settled for a broken tree trunk around the campfire. It gave me a perfect view of the boys' weird dance. Yay.

From the corner of my eye I saw someone sit on the tree trunk opposite me. I looked up to see the one and only Peter Pan.

"Why don't you join them?" He asked, referring to the dancing boys.

"Because I have this thing called dignity." I said sarcastically, flashing him a fake smile. He ignored me.

"Maybe a song will get you on your feet." He said, pulling out a pipe. Peter brought it to his lips and started to blow. At least I think he was. I couldn't hear anything.

"Err, not to disappoint you or anything but I think your pipe is broken." I told him, he looked shocked by this statement. Poor boy, he must have loved his pipe. His shocked face was immediately replace by his typical smirk. "Right. Must be broken." He didn't look convinced but he put the pipe away, standing up. "Why don't we take a stroll? There's someplace I'd like to show you."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Whatever he wanted to show me couldn't be good. And one near-death experience was enough for me in a day. "Actually, I'm quite comfortable sitting here." I said, showing no intentions of moving.

"Stand up." He ordered, not very kindly.

"Well... since you asked so nicely." I commented sarcastically, but did what he said. Peter walked off into the woods, expecting me to follow. And, reluctantly, I did. "So, um, where are we going exactly?" I struggled to keep up with him, careful not to trip on branches. He kept striding along, ignoring me. "Fine, don't answer me. It's not like you asked me to come or anything-"

"Girls talk to much." He observed, interrupting me.

"...I don't talk to much!" I complained.

"Of course you don't." He agreed.

"Thanks." I said, before realizing he had been sarcastic. "Hey-"

"We're here." He stopped walking. We were in the middle of the forest. There was nothing except... trees. What could he possibly want to show me here?

"Wow." I said after a long awkward pause. "It's... nice." I continued, unsure of what I was describing exactly.

Peter walked closer to one particular tree, the biggest one around us. "This tree is the site of a very important event." He said, admiring the tree as if it was a rare jewel.

"What happened here?" I asked cautiously, stepping forwards, closer to the tree and Peter.

He looked at me, then back at the tree. "It's a long story." He said, and started to turn away.

"Well, luckily, we have all the time in the world, right?" I was curious to hear his story. I expected it had something to do with his past, assuming he had one… Well, I was about to find out.

He nodded, and sat down underneath the tree, leaning back on it. I sat down next to him, waiting patiently for him to start talking.

**Third Person**

Hook wandered through the island, in search of Pan's camp, in search of his daughter. Mr. Smee was struggling to keep up his pace, close behind. "Here again?" Hook asked, as he noticed the tall, blonde lost boy was waiting for them in a clearing.

"Seeing as you didn't listen the first time." The boy said, "I'll warn you once more: stop looking for the camp. Your daughter belongs to Pan now."

Hook scowled. "I'll never stop looking for her."

"Suits you." The boy had an evil smirk on his face. "But you will never get her back. Pan wants her. And Peter Pan never fails." And with that, he left.

Hook wanted to chase after the boy, ask him why Pan wanted his daughter, what was he going to do to her? But he restrained himself from making things worse.

"W-what will you do, captain?" Mr. Smee asked, you could tell by his tone he was terrified. Why shouldn't he be? Pan was evil. And he never failed.

Hook turned to Smee, "I don't care what the boy says. We're getting my daughter back." His face was determined.

"B-but captain," Smee stuttered. "Didn't you hear? The boy said he never fails he-"

"There's a first time for everything, Mr. Smee." He replied, and started walking in the direction the boy had left.

* * *

**I HOPE I MADE IT PRETTY OBVIOUS THE BOY IS FELIX AND THAT HES BEEN WARNING PAN OF HOOK COMING CLOSER TO FINDING THE CAMP.. SOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW & TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: PAN'S STORY (HE'S NOT RUMPLE'S DAD SO I'M MAKING A NEW ONE.. LET'S HOPE ITS PLAUSIBLE) & REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE **


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Girl

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS STORY *o* BUT ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING, LET'S GET TO BUSINESS :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Lost Girl_

For a moment I thought he wasn't going to tell me. He wasn't saying anything. But after a while, he finally spoke. "When my parents died, I was fourteen," I immediately felt a plunge of guilt for him, and had to remind myself he had kidnapped me, though he claimed otherwise. "I was sent to live with two old spinsters. They made me spin all day, and I barely had any time to sleep at night. When I did, I would dream of leaving that land. I would dream I was in a place where there were no grown-ups, where children could do anything they pleased, where there were no rules, where I would never have to grow up. Where the impossible was possible."

"Neverland." I realized. He turned to me, eyebrow raised. "Sorry, go on." I apologized, gesturing for him to continue.

"One day, my dreams became reality." He continued, "my belief created this place, created Neverland." I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. It didn't seem as though his story was complete, but I wouldn't bother to ask.

"So, what does this tree have to do with anything?" I patted the old tree.

"This tree, contains the pixie dust that tied me to the island. Keeping me a boy forever."

"So you never age because the island never ages." I thought out loud.

He nodded. "Time stands still in Neverland."

I hadn't thought about what that meant until now. Everything became much clearer. "That's why my father came here. So he would never age and have all the necessary time to plan his revenge."

His face changed, almost as if he pitied me. "I'm afraid so."

Suddenly a horrible possibility ran through my brain. "If he would go through all that trouble for revenge… he might have traded me for it too." My voice trembled, I didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. My father and I, we were never_ that_ close. Not since my mother died. So if he really cared about revenge more than he cared about me, what would stop him from making this deal?

Peter didn't say anything. He just looked at me like I was a broken toy that needed to be fixed.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked, finally.

"To show you who you really are." He replied, without looking at me.

Not this again. "I told you, I'm not-"

"But you are." Now he turned to look at me. "You and I are the same, Mya."

"Really? 'Cause last time I checked, I didn't go around kidnapping people!" I exclaimed. "Deal or not." I honestly hoped it was 'no deal'.

"Yes you are." He insisted. "We've both lost people who we care about, we've both been abandoned-"

"_That _doesn't prove anything. It doesn't mean we're the same." There was no point in denying that I had lost people I loved, and maybe I had been abandoned by my father, and maybe I kind of liked the idea of never growing up and being able to do anything I wanted, no rules. But that didn't mean I was like Peter… right?

"Yes, it does. Just admit it: you're a lost girl. You belong here." His tone of voice had changed during our conversation and now it became lower. Eviler.

I shook my head, not wanting to admit it. "No." Was all I said, before running through the forest, away from Peter.

I knew it was stupid. I knew he had magic and could probably find me in no time. But I had to get away. I wanted to find my father. Confront him. Leave this island with him.

Because as much as I refused to admit it: I was scared. I knew if I stayed any longer, I might give in. Give in to being a lost girl and staying here forever. And since I would never grow old, forever would be an awfully long time.

I ran until my legs couldn't take it any more. I let them relax by sitting down on the ground.

As my heartbeat started to decelerate, I could hear the sound of waves splashing against rocks. The sea! With all the strength I had left I kept walking forwards, guided by the sound that the waves provoked. Once reached the beach, which was mostly huge rocks surrounding the ocean with only a small space filled with white sand, I sighed. There was no ship in sight. The Jolly Roger wasn't here. Which meant my father wasn't here. I was sure he was still on the island, but he might have been on the other _side _of the island.

Before I could sit down on a comfortable-looking rock, I heard a noise coming from the water behind it. I slowly climbed on top of it, peeking over. I was absolutely startled to see a girl swimming it the ocean underneath. She was really pretty; with long, blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. She was smiling at me.

"Ehm... hi." I said awkwardly, smiling back.

"Hello, why don't you come for a swim?" She asked sweetly, gesturing for me to jump down. "The water is delightful."

"Maybe later." As much as I was dying to take a bath, I was more interested in finding my father before Peter found me. "Have you by any chance seen a boat pass by here? It's red, big, captained by a one-handed pirate. Kinda hard to miss." I asked, hopefully.

"No, sorry." She didn't look sorry. "Come down for a swim." She repeated, this time her hand grabbed my ankle.

"I'm not really in the mood-" I struggled to free myself from her grip, which was slowly tightening.

"Yes. You are." Her darkened and I was taken by surprise when she pulled onto my ankle, causing me to fall from the rock. It was only then that I saw a fish tail flopping behind her.

"Mermaid." I snarled, as I fell into the water. She was right, the temperature was delightful, but I was about to become fish bait, which made me shiver anyways. I tried to swim towards the rock, my hands reaching out for it, but the mermaid still gripped my ankle, pulling me into the water. I managed to take a deep breath before being pulled underwater.

My eyes burnt when I opened them, but I had no choice. I saw the blurry figure of the bitch-fish (why are they not called like that?) pulling me deeper and deeper into the ocean. I knew she was going to drown me. That was what they did, at least what my father told me. It was then that I remembered I had a dagger in my belt, excellent timing, why couldn't I have remembered when I was still able to breathe? I felt the oxygen running out in my lungs. I took the dagger from my belt and bent down. I couldn't see clearly with the salt water burning my eyes, but I saw enough. With one sloppy motion I slashed the weapon against the bitch-fish's hand. It let go. I took the opportunity to swim towards safety. I could see the sky, but it was too far. Much to far. I found myself unable to breathe any longer. My vision completely darkened as I sunk into the deep abyss.

* * *

**Third Person**

"She's down there." Felix informed Peter as he strode towards them.

"And you didn't even try to save her?" He asked, astounded. He had given Felix one simple task: to find Mya and bring her back. And he couldn't even do that without having her drown. Felix looked too ashamed to answer him, but it didn't matter at the moment, he would deal with him later. Right now, he had to save Mya. He climbed onto a rock and jumped into the water. He saw her immediately, floating towards the bottom of the ocean, motionless. Peter prayed he wasn't too late. He swam down and pulled her into his arms, then flew back up. He emerged from the water and placed her on the ground, the lost boys circled around her, including Felix.

Peter placed his hand close to her neck, feeling her pulse. She wasn't breathing. He cursed under his breath. What had she been thinking? Diving into Mermaid Lagoon was dangerous. Why had she been so foolish?

He placed his hand against her heart and pushed, hoping to revive it. It was no use. Her pulse didn't come back.

"Is she going to die?" One of the younger boys asked, concerned.

"No, she's going to be fine." Peter replied, as he used his fingers to tap Mya's nose, the other hand still on her heart. He leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers, and blew, sending her the necessary air. He quickly pulled away, and pushed his hand down on her heart once more. This time, she reacted, chocking water out of her mouth.

* * *

**Mya's P.O.V**

I gasped, opening my eyes. "W-what happened?" I stuttered, looking around, well more like looking _up_ since I was lying on the ground, soaking wet, and surrounded by lost boys. Peter was leaning down on top of me, looking relieved.

"You drowned." Peter replied, his relieved face turning into a smirk. "And I saved you."

I frowned. Then recalled my encounter with the bitch-fish. "I hate mermaids." I spat, trying to stand up. Peter stood up before me, lending me his hand. This time, I took it. It was better than falling down on my butt. Which I knew I would have had I not taken it. "Thank you." I told him.

"For helping you up or saving your life?" He asked cockily.

"Both." I wasn't in the mood for a snarky comment, besides, if it weren't for him, I would be dead.

He looked surprised by my serious answer, but shrugged it off. "Well I couldn't let our only lost girl drown, could I?"

I rolled my eyes, and tried to take a step forward, but somehow my legs had turned into jelly and I fell back, two strong arms caught me just in time. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Peter. "I don't suppose you could give me a piggy back ride?" I asked, turning slightly to give him my best puppy eyes.

"Only if you say it." He whispered in my ear.

"Say what?" I pretended to be oblivious.

"Who you really are."

I gulped. "I am..." I started, pausing, "a lost girl." I finished reluctantly.

Even though I couldn't see Peters face, I practically _felt_ him smirking. He knew he had won. He placed an arm around my back and the other around my legs, and pulled me up into his arms, my clothes dripping water as he walked.

"Hey- you said piggy back." I complained.

"Actually you did. Consider yourself lucky I'm bothering to carry you in the first place." He said, and I rolled my eyes at him, luckily he couldn't see. I rested my head on shoulder and somehow fell asleep. Believe it or not, an almost-drowning experience was really exhausting.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Mr. Smee you might want to pick up the pace, it will do our journey and your physique some good." Hook commented as Smee tried his best to keep up with him. They were in the middle of the jungle

"Sorry, captain." Smee apologized, stopping to look around. "It's just this place gives me the creeps." Hook rolled his eyes at him and started to keep moving but Smee stopped him. "Don't you think we should head back to the ship?"

"Not until I find my daughter." Hook replied, and turned away, walking forwards. But a noise made him stop again. He turned to see Mr. Smee had been knocked out. "Smee?" He asked cautiously. Before he could walk over to him a knife was pointed at his throat.

"Aren't you a little old to be a lost boy?" A feminine voice asked.

"I'm not part of Pan's brigade and I can assure you I am anything _but_ a boy." Hook said, turning to see his attacker was a blonde girl who was dressed oddly.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" She asked, holding the blade closer to his throat.

"I'm the captain of the Jolly Roger and I'm here looking," He flinched, the girl had moved the knife closer, "for my daughter." He finished.

"Your daughter?" She asked, taken aback.

"Aye, she's been taken by Pan. I'm looking for his camp. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?"

"No." She said, but Hook could tell she was lying.

"Well I don't buy that for a second." He turned around so he faced her. Clearly, she wasn't expecting such a sudden move, but kept her knife pointed at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a fairy."

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a pirate." She retorted.

"Fairies have magic. Can you use that to find the camp?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm fresh out of magic." She said, "but even if I weren't, why would I help _you_?" She let the knife slide over his throat, as if to show him she had the power to kill him in a heartbeat.

He digested the sassy comment he was about to say and replaced it with the truth. "Isn't that what you fairies do? Help people?" She didn't flinch. "Well I need help. My daughter has been taken from me. She's all I have left."

The fairy slowly removed the knife she held at his throat. "I don't have magic." She confessed, "but I know where Pan's camp is."

Relief washed over Hook's face. "So you'll help me?"

"Yes." She answered. "You might want to wake your friend up," she referred to Mr. Smee, "I can help you find the camp, but getting in without being caught won't be easy. And I cannot help you with that."

Hook was barely listening. He still couldn't believe he had found a way to get his daughter back. "Thank you-" He paused, waiting for her fairy to fill in her name.

"Tinkerbelle." She replied.

"_Tinkerbelle_." He repeated.

Hook woke up Mr. Smee and they both followed Tink through the forest. Soon Hook would be reunited with his daughter.

* * *

**YAAAY TINK SAVES THE DAY! & BTW, PETER'S STORY IS _NOT_ COMPLETE, IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED IT FUTURE CHAPTERS... SOO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE! AND ALWAYS REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES!**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Hi guys :) sorry it took so long to upload this but I didn't have internet for two days so I couldn't post it :( well, here it is! thank you so much for your reviews they mean the world to me! keeep them coming 33**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Escape_

I woke up in the same hammock of the day before. I slowly opened my eyes to find Peter was sitting on the carpet, opposite me, focused on carving something out of wood. He hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I took the opportunity to observe him in his natural habitat. Unfortunately I got caught almost three seconds later when he looked up.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He stated standing up, and putting the object he carved into his pocket. "Took you long enough."

"So why didn't you just flip the hammock around? You seemed to have enjoyed doing that yesterday." I asked, recalling that unpleasant moment.

"You had a long day." He replied.

"You could say that. I was almost killed by you, found out my father didn't care about me at all, nearly drowned by a mermaid and admitted to being a lost girl. Which I now regret immensely." I listed, "the only good thing about yesterday was the pie, really."

"You regret admitting what you are?" He asked, ignoring my last statement.

"I regret lying to you about something I'm not." I retorted.

He smirked. "And why would you lie?"

"Because I was too lazy to actually walk to the camp. Plus, my legs were sore." I stood up from the hammock, testing them. They were fine now.

"Stop. Lying." He said strictly, coming towards me.

I took a safety step back. "That's what I'm doing..."

"No, you admitted you were a lost girl because you are. Not because it was convenient for you in that moment." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I would know that better than you do."

"Fine, then I'll prove it to you." This I would love to see. He gestured for me to sit down on the floor. I rolled my eyes and did so. He sat cross-legged opposite me and pulled out an instrument I recognized very well.

"It's broken." I informed him, as he brought the pipe to his lips.

"It was never broken." I gasped, the liar. "You see the music this pipe plays, can only be heard by a certain type of boys. Boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost."

"Aha! Not girls." I pointed out.

"It works both ways." He grinned. Damn it.

"...Well, you tried it already. And it didn't work. So that proves I'm not a lost girl." I started to stand up and leave but he stopped me.

"If you're so sure of that, you won't mind trying once more." Before I could protest he started playing the pipe. And this time, I heard it.

The music was enchanting, beautiful. I wanted to keep listening to it. But I couldn't.

I knew my startled face basically already gave me away but I lied anyways. "I can't hear anything."

"You're a terrible liar." He stated, stopping the music, to my dismay and relief.

"I am not! I am a great liar!" I complained, insulted, then quickly added, "...Not that I exhibited any of my amazing lying abilities recently..."

He smirked. "When are you going to give this up?" He asked, feigning to be exasperated.

"When pigs fly." I smiled.

"I can arrange that." He considered.

"..."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, if you ever decide to admit who you are once and for all, I'll be outside." He said, standing up.

"What if I don't?" I asked, standing up as well.

"Then you can rot in here." He grinned wickedly. "Forever."

My eyes widened as he left, shutting the door behind him. Was he really going to leave me here to starve? I was about to panic when I remembered the trick he had taught me. Soon enough, a piece of pie ended up in my hand.

Hehe, sucker. I could totally survive in here. I had food, a comfy hammock, and, well, that's about all I had and needed.

After what I think was an hour I realized I was probably going to die of boredom. Eating all the pies in the world was not going to fix that. Soon, banging my head against the wall was sounding like an entertaining idea.

I had to get out of here before I went completely insane.

I opened the door and stepped outside. Ah, fresh air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, you lasted about ten minutes." I heard a voice say. A voice I had grown to detest. I opened my eyes to find him leaning against a tree, as if he had been waiting for me to come out.

"Okay there is no way that only ten minutes passed." I said, unbelievably. I had spent at least an hour in there.

"Time is different in Neverland. And I control it. What seemed like hours to you was actually a few minutes. It speeds the process of you admitting who you are up." The bastard. It was all a trick.

"You little-" I was about to get nasty with my words when Peter interrupted me.

"Now, now. There's no swearing in Neverland." He scolded me. "The children might hear."

I groaned at him, rolling my eyes.

"So, go ahead." He continued.

"Go ahead with what?" I asked.

"Your surrender, of course." He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, crossing my arms.

Peter raised his eyebrow, annoyed.

"Urgh, fine." I raised my hands in surrender. "I admit to being a lost girl, blah blah, blah."

"I would ask you to repeat that without the sarcasm in your voice but I fear it might take all day."

"You fear correct." I told him. He grinned and started to walk away in another direction. "Hey- where are you going?" I asked. Not that I minded being left here alone. Gave me a head start to try and escape… again.

"I have some business to take of. Can I trust you will stay put or will find you drowning in Mermaid Lagoon again?" He asked sarcastically.

I scowled at him. "You can trust me." I lied, making my voice as sweet as possible.

Peter narrowed his eyes at me. "Good." He certainly didn't look as though he trusted me. And I was right... "Logan!" He called as a lost boy, who must have been a couple years younger than me, emerged from the forest. How long had he been standing there? "Keep an eye on Mya while I'm gone. And don't disappoint me as Felix did. Or you will suffer the same consequences." ...Was I missing something?

The boy – Logan – just nodded. "I must warn you though, she's a runner." Peter winked at me and left. Me? A runner? I bet he was being sarcastic. As always…

"Hi." I greeted Logan. He didn't answer me. "You don't talk much do you?" I asked, and was confirmed by his silence. Well... this was going to be fun.

I sat under a tree and started drawing on the ground with a stick, Logan watching my every move. Finally, I got fed up. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What's there to say?" Yes! He talks!

"Anything, really." I begged. "I'm seriously bored. Please entertain me." He shrugged, without saying anything, so I continued, "where did Peter go?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because I was told not to."

"...Why not?" I asked again.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" He was annoyed. Oh well, annoying him was more amusing that drawing on the ground surely.

"Indeed I do."

He frowned. "Pan doesn't want me to tell you anything."

"He'll never have to know." I promised him, hoping to convince him.

"Pan always knows. He knows everything that happens in Neverland." He almost sounded scared.

"Are you scared of him?" I asked gently.

"He is my family. But he can be cruel, when we disappoint him." What Peter said about Felix popped into my mind.

"Did Felix disappoint him?" I asked.

"You don't know?" He looked surprised.

"Know what?"

Logan's eyes widened, as he realized he wasn't supposed to say anything. "Nothing."

I tilted my head sideways. "I know something happened. Tell me."

Logan sighed and reluctantly told me what happened. "Felix, he was supposed to keep an eye on you when you ran away from Pan yesterday. I was there too, with other lost boys. Felix saw you being attacked by a mermaid, but he didn't save you. When we asked why he said he thought it would be funny, that Pan would laugh about it." I shook my head in disproval. I knew I didn't like this Felix person. "But Pan didn't laugh when he found out. He was angry." Logan explained. "He said he was disappointed in Felix, that he had one job to do and he failed. That's why he has to be punished."

My jaw dropped. "Punished?" I had a feeling Peter's idea of 'punishment' wasn't going to bed without dinner. I shivered. I couldn't believe Peter would do this. I mean I always said he was evil but 'kidnapping evil' not 'torturing evil'.

"Yes." Logan said weakly. "To set an example for all of us."

"Is- is that what Peter is doing now? Punishing Felix?" Logan nodded slowly. "Because of me..." I realized. It took a moment to sink in. And when it did, I felt guilty. I mean, I didn't like Felix, for good reasons too since he was going to let me drown, but this wasn't right.

I guess I was disappointed in Peter. I thought he was better than this, I was wrong. He was_ evil_ evil. And he couldn't be trusted. Not if he was willing to hurt someone that was like a best friend for him.

I realized I had two choices: stay here, be a lost girl, live under Peter's domain and watch his evilness taking place, or escape. I went with the second.

"I have to go." I told Logan. But Logan stood in my way. "To pee." I added.

Logan blinked, confused. He was obviously not prepared on what to do in this case.

"Can't you do it here?" He suggested, trying to follow Peter's instructions.

"Err… no. I kind of like to have privacy in these matters." Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "It won't take long." I assured him.

"Fine. But be quick." He ordered. I nodded and speed-walked into the forest.

Obviously, I didn't have to pee. I just needed to get out of here. But I didn't want Peter to 'punish' Logan like he was doing to Felix, so I gave him a reason not to. I grabbed a hard-looking branch and hid behind a tree.

Then I screamed. Very loudly.

As predicted, Logan hurried to see if I was okay. Thanks to my awesome hiding spot he didn't notice me right away. "Mya?" He called, looking around. "Mya-" As he was about to look behind the tree where I was hiding, I took the opportunity to swing the branch on his head, knocking him out.

"Piece of cake." I smiled to myself. This way, Peter had no reason to punish him. Logan did what he was asked. It wasn't his fault I was so incredibly witty and creative with my escape plans.

I glanced down at the boy one last time, and ran through the forest.

* * *

**So, Mya escaped.. BUT WHO WILL FIND HER FIRST? PETER OR HOOK? dunn dunn dunn Let me know who_ you_ think will find her first :) **

**I will probably upload the next chapter tomorrow.. but only if you review :3 MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE !**


	7. Chapter 7: Pirate's Daughter

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**ok, so this chapter was originally longer but I divided it in two parts to leave you hanging at the end :3 'cause I'm evil like that MUAHAHA no I'm joking I just wanted to edit the second part better :) **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Pirate's Daughter_

**Peter's P.O.V**

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" I questioned Logan. I had found him knocked out and lying on the ground when I came back. Mya was nowhere to be seen.

"She screamed, and when I went to search for her. Then someone knocked me on the head." Logan explained, rubbing the top of his head where a bump had grown.

"_Who_?" I demanded to know.

"I don't know." Logan replied. "I couldn't see them."

I breathed heavily, trying to control my anger. Who could have possibly- "Hook…" I said as realization hit me. He must have found the camp somehow, and took his daughter back. Hook had broken our deal. And he was going to pay the consequences. Mya was a lost girl now. She belonged to me.

"The pirate?" He asked, confused.

"Yes." I replied. "Gather all the lost boys, tell them to search the island for Mya and the pirate." I ordered. Logan nodded and hurried off to do as I instructed.

I was going to get Mya back, one way or the other.

* * *

**Third Person**

"We've been walking all night, captain." Smee told Hook as they followed Tinkerbelle. He was breathing heavily, not used to the exercise. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hook was tired too. Whilst Tinkerbelle was fresh as a daisy, she was way ahead of them, not even bothering to see if they were keeping up with her. "Does she even know where we're going?" He asked, referring to Tink.

"I don't know. But she's my best chance at finding Mya." Hook said, almost bumping into Tinkerbelle as she suddenly stopped. "Why are we stopping?" He asked the fairy.

"Shh!" She shushed him. "Listen." Hook rolled his eyes, but did as she said. He heard footsteps, and faint voices… The lost boys. "They're coming this way." Tinkerbelle told him, pushing him behind a bush. Hook crouched down behind it, pulling Smee along with him. The three of them waited quietly as the lost boys passed in front of them, without noticing they were there.

"I think they went this way." One of the boys said, pointing in a direction.

"No, the pirate must have taken her to his boat. So this way." Another boy spoke, pointing in a different direction.

Hook furrowed his eyebrows. Pirate? Taken _her_? He was the only pirate on this island. And his daughter was the only 'her' they could be talking about. And yet, he had not taken her.

Once the boys had moved along, Hook stood up. "Mya has escaped. She's not at the camp." Hook stated what he just heard from the boys.

"How do you know they were talking about her?" Smee asked.

"She's the only girl on the island." Hook replied reasonably, ignoring Tink's cough of recognition, "who else could they be talking about?"

Smee nodded, then asked: "And she was taken by a pirate?"

"I _am_ the pirate, you idiot." Sometimes Hook felt the need to hit him in the head, this was one of those times.

"Right." Smee realized.

"Well then, it appears I am no longer needed." Tinkerbelle said, and started to back away.

"Wait-" Hook stopped her, "we still need to know how to find her."

"I told you I don't have pixie dust with me." She reminded him.

"But you know where to get some." It was a statement rather than a question. "All we need is a location spell."

"I may know of a place, but it's far. By the time we get there the lost boys will have already found her." She said.

Hook sighed. "We have to try."

"I suggest you go look for her now, and you might actually have a chance at finding her." She told him. "She probably went to your boat, looking for you."

Hook shook his head, "that's the first place Pan will be looking for her. She's not dumb enough to go there."

Tink nodded. "I hope you find her."

"So do I." Hook smiled at her, "goodbye, Tinkerbelle."

"Goodbye Hook." She smiled back, "we will see each other again." And with that, she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Mya's P.O.V**

The amount of time I spent running these past few days was seriously worrying. But I couldn't stop now. I wanted to search for my father's boat, but I knew Pan would be expecting me to go there. So I restrained myself.

I kept running until I couldn't take it any more. I stopped, catching my breath. It was clear to me that I couldn't run any longer. I had to hide... but where? Hiding behind a tree was probably not going to cut it this time. But what else was there? I was _surrounded_ by trees. Looking up at a fairly big one, an idea popped into my brain. A stupid one. But it came just in time.

I heard footsteps. They were coming closer. How the hell did they find me so fast? I sighed and put my plan into action. I climbed up the tree, trying to avoid cracking branches on my way. The less noise I made, the better. I sat on a branch I decided was strong enough to hold me, and glanced down.

Phew, just in time. Three lost boys had arrived underneath me. Their voices were faint, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"They passed through here." One of the boys said, pointing at my footprints on a puddle of mud. Crap. I didn't even notice that. Wait… they?

"Then they're close." The tallest boy added. Double crap. "Remember," he told the other two, "when we find them, you get the girl and leave the pirate to me." They thought I was with my father? I was confused. Why would- Oh, right, because I screamed. Well, I was a little insulted by the fact that Peter didn't think I had the abilities to act out a perfectly realistic kidnapping scene on my own, but it's probably for the best.

"Ok." The two boys nodded.

"Good. Now let's go!" The taller one shouted, heading forwards, and the other two followed.

I sighed in relief. I was safe, for now. But I had to find a new hiding spot, and fast. I jumped off the tree, making a small thud as my feet touched the ground.

"Well, well." I went rigid all over as a voice spoke from me behind me. "If it isn't the pirate's daughter." Slowly, I turned around… and gasped.

* * *

**soooo let me know what you think! I know it's a crappy chapter, but it had to be done, and now that it's over, the next one will be more interesting.. I hope :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW ! (please?) 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

**OMG 32 REVIEWS! GAAH THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE READING THEM THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**..NOW DON'T HATE ME FOR ANOTHER CRAPPY CHAPTER! YAAY :D (next one will be better!)**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Reunited_

I gasped as I saw the face that was standing before me.

It had been slashed just under the eye, leaving a ghastly cut, covered by dry blood. "Felix." I whispered, startled. I couldn't keep my eyes off his face, no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't believe Peter would do this to his friend, a lost boy… even if he had tried to drown me. "What happened to you..." I knew the answer. But I hoped I wrong. That someone or something else did this to him.

"_You _happened." Felix snarled, holding out the sword he had swung over his shoulder. "This is_ your_ fault."

My lips slightly parted. "My fault?" My voice trembled, what was he going to do to me? "_Peter_ did this to you. Not me." I reminded him, talking a step back as he lifted the sword up to my face.

"He wouldn't have done this if it weren't for you." He continued, coming closer.

My gaze shifted from his wound to his eyes. His dark grey eyes, filled with anger. "You tried to _kill_ me!" I shouted at him, trying to remind him he wasn't completely innocent. In fact, no matter how awful that cut looked, and how much it might have hurt, at worst it would leave a nasty scar, whilst my death would have been pretty permanent.

"And I wish I had succeeded." I scowled at his harsh comment, but he ignored me, and kept talking. "Honestly I didn't think Pan would mind. You see, this wasn't the first time I haven't stepped in to save a useless prisoner, and that's all you were, a useless prisoner."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

He ignored me. The ass. "He never used to care. But he did this time. He was angry." He started circling me, like a predator would circle his prey. "I was the first lost boy, I've been with him longer than I can remember, no one knows him as well as _I _do." He stopped before me, his eyes glaring at me. To avoid his really uncomfortable stare I looked down at my feet, not wanting to see his face. "And yet, he gave me this." I knew he was pointing at his scar, but I couldn't look up. "Because of _you_. Because I was willing to let you die."

The ground seemed so fascinating right now. "Look at it." I kept my eyes down. "LOOK AT IT!" He cried, pulling my face up with the tip of his sword. I flinched and was forced to look up, unless I wanted my throat slashed, that is.

My eyes drifted around, looking everywhere except his face. I was afraid that if I looked at it, I would feel guilty. But that's what he wanted. And I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Pan's a monster." I said weakly, as he slowly brought his sword down. I realized I had called him 'Pan' for the first time. It felt weird.

"He's always been like this." Felix informed me. "But would never do _this_" he referred to his cut, "for a prisoner. So what makes _you_ so special?" He walked even closer to me, as if he were examining me.

I didn't know how to answer that. I never thought about why he saved my life. It wasn't exactly something I thought he could choose. Why shouldn't you save the life of someone if you had the chance to? But apparently he did have a choice. And he always chose to stand back. Except this time.

"What do you want?" I asked after a long awkward pause. I tried to hold my head up, show him I wasn't scared. But I was terrified. One move, and I was dead. He had a sword. I didn't. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to beat him.

"To see you dead." He replied simply, a smug smile on his face. "But one of these," he pointed at his cut, "is enough. So I'll just follow my orders, and take you back to Pan. He won't be too pleased when he finds out you ran away on your own. So hopefully, he'll finish what I started himself." I shivered at the thought. Before I could even react, he grabbed my arm and started to pull me into the forest.

"Wait-" I tried to protest, "don't you want me gone?" He wasn't going to let me go on mercy, so I had to find another way. "If you take me back. I'll always be around." He rolled his eyes but stopped walking. "But if you take me to my father's ship, we'll leave, and you'll never have to see me again."

Felix feigned interest for a split second, then a smirk grew on his face. "There is no leaving Neverland without Pan's permission. Neither you or your father are going anywhere."

As soon as he finished that sentence his grip on my arm loosened, his eyes rolled backwards, and he fell lifelessly on the ground. My eyebrows raised as I looked down at the knocked-out Felix, then back up at his attacker, who was holding a broken rum bottle in his only good hand.

"We'll see about that." He said, answering Felix, then glanced up at me.

"Dad!" I cried in relief, and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He dropped the rum bottle and hugged me back.

Finally, we were reunited again. And Peter Pan wasn't going to chance that anytime soon.

* * *

**Third Person**

Peter Pan stormed out of his tree as soon as he heard Felix return. Suffice to say he wasn't pleased when he saw him alone.

"It seems you've grown a habit out of disappointing me." He commented.

"I was knocked out." Felix dropped his head, ashamed. "By the pirate."

Pan sighed in disapproval. Felix used to be his best lost boy. Now he couldn't get anything done.

"Where did they go?" He asked, stepping forwards.

"I saw them head back to the ship. I could go-" Felix started to offer, but Pan interrupted him.

"You've done enough, Felix. I'll handle this." Pan was much shorter than Felix, but somehow he always managed to look down on him. "Apparently, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

Felix just nodded, stepping out of his way.

Peter disappeared from the camp and found himself on board the Jolly Roger. A bunch of startled pirates staring back at him. Except one, who wasn't startled at all, just furious.

* * *

**I honestly didn't want Mya to go back on the Jolly Roger.. But it had to be done! I hope you all like this chapter! Please please review & tell me what you think! MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE!**

**Also, if you have an SUGGESTIONS on Peter/Mya scenes I'd love to know :) I have a few planned already but if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them and I'm gonna credit you if I use them!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND IT WILL BE LONGER AND HOPEFULLY LESS CRAPPY! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Not Over Yet

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN LIKE 4 DAYS :O SCHOOL HAD BEEN KICKING MY ASS LATELY SO YEAH.. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS & I SHALL STOP CALLING MY CHAPTERS 'CRAPPY' :)**

**NOW HERE IS MY NEW 'TRASHY' CHAPTER ;) **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Not Over Yet_

I followed my father and Smee back to the Jolly Roger, where the crew cheered our return. I sat back watching them laugh and drink, relishing in the joys of being alive. I would have celebrated too if I felt like there was anything I should celebrate for. Escaping Pan? I failed, Felix found me ten minutes later. Escaping Felix? Well, I didn't exactly do that either. I had to be saved by my father, because I didn't know how to protect myself.

A loud cough interrupted my thoughts. I glanced up to see my father was standing in front of me.

"You should go to sleep, you've had a trying day." He said, concerned.

I hadn't even realized it was getting late again. Time was so weird here.

I was going to protest but what was the point? I 'was' tried. I missed lying in my comfy bed, rocked to sleep by the waves of the ocean.

I nodded and stood up, making my way below deck. "Mya-" I turned around, I noticed my father was struggling for words. "I never meant for this to happen."

"I know." I gave him a small smile and headed to my room.

He explained to me the deal with Pan, and how I wasn't supposed to be part of it until Peter made it so. Deep down I knew he wouldn't trade me for a poisonous plant, a slim chance at revenge, but the fact I even thought that he might have for just a second, worried me. I tried not to think about it as I changed into my nightgown and sprawled onto my bed. The sheets hadn't been made, obviously. I lay my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

I was so close to drifting off when I heard a loud thud coming from the deck. I stood up in my nightgown and opened the door slightly, listening in on the conversation.

"What do you want?" I heard my father ask, his voice was anything but kind.

"Oh I think we both know the answer to that, captain." My eyes widened as I heard the second voice, and recognized its owner. "You have something that belongs to me." So… now I'm an object. And I 'belong' to someone. Good to know.

"She's my daughter, Pan. And you took her without my consent." My father argued.

"We had a deal. She was your end of the bargain." Peter explained. "You can't back out now."

"Yes, I can." My father insisted. "Here," I heard something fall to the ground, "take the dreamshade back, I don't want it if my daughter is the price I must pay for it."

"You sure about that? I think we both know revenge means a lot to you." Peter paused, "maybe even more than your daughter." I couldn't see him, but I could very well imagine a smirk plastered on his face right now.

My father scoffed. "I can find another way to get my revenge. A way that doesn't include Mya."

"Perhaps." Peter said. "But just remember the last time you didn't listen to me. And who paid the price." Wait, what?

I wondered what Peter meant by that but I didn't even have chance to contemplate it since half a second later I heard footsteps descending the stairs. I quickly jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep.

The door creaked open. "Goodnight, Mya." My father's voice spoke gently, before the door closed again. I sighed. Everything I just witnessed was sinking in. I was going to have a hard time falling asleep tonight.

* * *

The next day was pretty boring, I sat in my room twirling my thumbs and came out twice... to eat. My father had most of the crew out to search for a way off this island. Felix's words kept popping up in my brain _'there is no leaving Neverland without Pan's permission. Neither you nor your father are going anywhere'_. I seriously hoped he was mistaken, or this wouldn't end well for us.

As I sat down with my father for dinner, I contemplated whether or not I should confront him on his conversation with Pan, but he would have probably find a way to turn this around and blame me for something… like having a too acute sense of hearing, so I decided on not.

It was a really quiet and awkward dinner, as we didn't have much to talk about. When I was done, I hurried back to my room and shut the door behind me. I lightened a candle, before I bumped into anything, and jumped back in surprise as I saw a figure lying casually on my bed.

"Peter!" I gasped, startled. "You scared me." I managed to say, catching my breath.

"Ah, forgive me. That wasn't my intention." He said, sitting up.

"Yes... it was." I retorted, once I stabilized myself. "Or you would have knocked."

"Would you have let me in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No." I admitted.

"Then you see my point." He told me, standing up and heading towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously, backing away as he neared me.

"I just want to talk." He said, and stopped trying to reach me. Therefore, I stopped backing away too… also because I had reached a wall.

"I don't think we have much to talk about." I pointed out.

"I know you heard the conversation I had with your father." This statement caught me off guard. How did he know about that?

"So?" I raised my eyebrows, feigning disinterest. "He made it clear that he didn't trade me for a stupid plant, which proves you_ lied_ to me. More than once." I actually felt betrayed by him, but shrugged that feeling away.

"I didn't want to lie to you. But it was the only way." He sounded so truthful I wanted to believe every word he said. But I knew I couldn't.

"The only way?" I repeated.

"Yes. The only way to show you where you really belong: with us. With me." It was seriously frustrating me that he wasn't using his cocky tone of voice. I felt much more at ease than when he spoke to me like this. It made me uncomfortable. "Besides, I'm not the only one who has lied to you. Why don't you ask your dear father what happened the last time he came here?"

"I don't care." I lied.

"Your lying skills haven't improved."

I groaned. "First of all, I'm not lying. And second, I AM AN EXCELLENT LIAR!"

"If you say so." He looked amused, the asshole. "But I bet we could teach you how to become an even better liar."

"I don't think that's possible..." I considered, "and you should probably give up on the whole 'me being a lost girl' thing."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm not a lost girl."

"Really? So you mean to tell me you'd rather live here," he looked around my room in disgust, "than in Neverland?"

"...Yes." Duh.

"All right. But soon you'll realize this isn't enough for you. And you'll come crawling back," he pointed at himself, "to me." His typical smirk had vanished and he actually looked serious. How could he be so sure I wanted to go back?

"I wouldn't hold my breath." I said coldly. I would never go back. I tried so hard to leave. And I succeeded. ...I think.

He smirked. "This isn't over yet, Mya." And with that, he disappeared. Poof.

As I looked around the now-empty room, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THIINK? LET ME KNOW :) & REMEMBER, MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE! (EVEN THOUGH IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE IT THIS TIME)**

**I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE REAAAL SOON! PINKY PROMISE! AND I NEVER BREAK PINKY PROMISE :3**


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

**OKAAAY, SO THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF... CONFUSING. JUST KNOW, EVERYTHING SHALL BE EXPLAINED! ...OR NOT... BUT STILL! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :) **

**AND I KNOW I MADE FELIX A LITTLE EVIL.. BUT I NEED HIM LIKE THIS FOR NOW, HE MIGHT BE REDEEMED IN THE FUTURE.. **

**& THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE! 3**

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Plan_

**Mya's P.O.V**

One thought tormented me for the whole night.

…Okay make that two.

Peter was coming back. And he wanted me to ask my father about his last trip to Neverland. I forced the curiosity away. If wanted me to ask him, I was going to do the exact opposite.

I walked up the stairs that brought to the deck. Caught in my thoughts, I stupidly tripped into a step, and consequently fell on my butt. Stupid stairs.

When I managed to get back up on my feet, I found my father on deck, looking through his spyglass.

I walked towards him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled the spyglass away and turned to me, he didn't look surprised to see me. He must have heard my unpleasant encounter with the floor. "My men haven't returned yet." He sounded concerned. "I was checking to see if they might have been on shore."

"I take it they aren't?" I guessed.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have sent them. Who knows what Pan has done to them?" Urgh, why did he have to bring _him_ up? It made it even harderto ignore him.

"It isn't your fault." I reassured him, "And they've only been gone for a couple of days… Besides, they're grown men. And Pan has _teenagers_."

I think I made my point quite well, but my father didn't look convinced.

"Pan has magic. He could stop them in a second." He told me. Well... If he was going to look at the glass half empty...

"I don't like this negativity." I teased him, but then turned serious. "…What makes you think he would stop them?" I asked, trying a failed attempt at being subtle.

"He doesn't want us to leave." He said matter-of-factly. "No one leaves Neverland." _No one leaves Neverland without Pan's permission._

But if he knew that... then why the hell did we come here in the first place?

I love my father but sometimes I have doubts on his level of intelligence. "Then how did you leave last time?" Still... very subtle…

He frowned. Not subtle enough, huh? "I paid a price for leaving without his consent. One I won't repeat."

Well someone was acting shady… I wanted to ask what, but he made it clear this conversation was over.

He started to leave. "He paid me a visit last night." I uttered suddenly, then wanted to slap myself in the face. Why did I just say that?

He stopped and turned around. He kept quiet, but the look on his face said it all. "He said it wasn't over yet." I continued, since he clearly wasn't going to break the silence.

My father pursed his lips. "I won't let him take you again." He said after a long pause.

"How? He's much more powerful than you. You said yourself he could stop your crew in a second." I tried to shake some sense into him.

"Aren't you supposed to be the positive one?" He pointed out.

"I am the voice of reason." I replied, twitching my lips. "And if Peter-"

"Pan." He corrected me, as if he didn't want me to call him by his first name.

"And if _Pan_." I repeated, "is coming back, I need to know how to protect myself." I couldn't even climb a flight of stairs without tripping.

He raised an eyebrow. "That won't be necessary."

"Really? Do you have any better ideas?" I asked. He sighed. "My point exactly." I smiled in triumph. "The last time I was up against him, he beat me. In a matter of _seconds_." I emphasized the last word. "He'll easily do it again. And this time I won't be so lucky in escaping. And then we'll never leave Neverland." Oh… now I get why it's called _Never_land. I felt kind of stupid for just realizing it now.

"Well, you never really wanted to learn how to sword-fight. I had to _force_ _you_ into learn a few moves."

"That is not true!" I complained. "I was just... busy... doing other important stuff."

"Uh-huh." Was he making fun of me?

"Anyways." I changed the subject back. "I want to learn _now_. I have to." I explained. "He won't expect me to fight back, so I can catch him off-guard. And maybe I'll have some time to run back to the ship."

"Yes... a couple seconds." Ah, the negativity.

"I don't see you coming up with better ideas." I commented.

"There might be a way..." He considered. "But I'm not sure it will work."

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Squid ink." He replied.

* * *

**Third Person**

Peter returned to the camp and made his way to Felix. His cut had healed slightly, the blood vanished but a nasty scar remained below his eye.

"Any luck with the girl?" Felix asked, not really interested in the in answer.

"Not yet. But she will come to her senses." Peter so sounded sure, so Felix kept his doubts to himself.

"Why is this girl so important?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. He had been meaning to ask this for a long time.

Pan had forgiven him, in his own way, for almost killing Mya and then failing to bring her back to camp, but that didn't mean Felix had forgiven _him_ for giving him that scar. He at least wanted to know why. Pan never cared for anyone but himself. There had to be a reason.

"Does it matter?" Pan retorted.

"It does." Felix replied, and immediately regretted it once he saw the glare Peter gave him.

The boy exhaled. "I guess you do deserve to know." He continued, grinning wickedly. "_She _isn't important." Felix frowned. _What did he mean by that?_ He wondered. But his question was soon answered. "But her heart is."

* * *

**Mya's P.O.V**

"Come again?" Squid ink? Did I hear him right?

"There were stories, that this ink could paralyze any magical being for just enough time for us to leave the island." My father said. "They just need to touch it."

"So I could dip my sword in squid ink..." I realized.

"Yes. Then all you need is one clear strike."

"Easy." I remarked. I could do that. I _believed_ I could. "Where can we find the squid ink?"

"I'll take care of that." My father announced.

"…And way to get off the island." I added.

My father sighed. "I'll take care of that as well. Right after you learn how to use a sword." I opened my mouth to I protest on the fact that I knew how to use a sword, but before I could respond, he added: "Properly."

I gave him a 'fair enough' look as he handed me a sword, pulling out his own. "Let's see what I have to work with."

* * *

**Third Person**

Realization hit Felix as he understood perfectly what Peter meant: the heart of the truest believer. They had been looking for it for what seemed like forever. But he never thought it would belong to a… girl.

"Are you sure she's the one?" He asked Pan.

"I have reason to believe so." Pan replied. "She's a lost girl, as much as she refuses to admit it, and she has a strong belief." He explained.

"Shouldn't we be sure before..." Felix trailed off.

"Before we rip her heart out?" Pan finished for him. "I guess confirmation wouldn't hurt."

"And how do we get that?"

"Don't you worry." Pan smirked. "I'll send the shadow for what we need. In the meantime, I have another job for you."

Felix nodded when Pan told him what he had to do, and immediately disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

**so... WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW HENRY IS THE TRUEST BELIEVER AND THINGS WILL BE SORTED OUT! JUST BEAR WITH ME FOR A LITTLE WHILE UNITL I DO THAT :) **

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE! **


	11. Chapter 11: Fishing

**I honestly hate writing filler chapters... **

**Oh well... here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Fishing_

"Okay, this isn't working." My father exclaimed as I missed his sword, once again.

"…Actually I believe I'm making improvements." I defended.

He shook his head at me. "You're not focusing. You're not…" Without finishing the sentence he took the sword I was holding and dropped it to the ground with his.

"Why did you do that?" I frowned. He didn't answer me.

"Hit me."

"...What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to know how to protect yourself?" I nodded. "Then hit me."

"I'm not gonna hit you, dad." I told him.

"Then I won't help you."

I groaned, and reluctantly clenched my fingers into a fist, and punched his chest.

He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you got?"

"I'm trying!" I complained.

"No, you're not. You're scared of hurting me but you won't. If you want to be able to fight you have to let it all out; the anger, the hate-"

"I don't hate you." I said.

"I left you on an island with Pan."

"...Fair enough." He made a good point. I hit him again, harder this time.

"Good. But not good enough." I sighed. "You have to focus. Think of why you're doing this, think about what you're fighting for."

I nodded, he positioned himself and I closed my eyes, focusing. When I opened them I mustered up all the anger I had inside of me and smashed my fist against his jaw.

His hand came up to his mouth, spitting blood.

"Dad! I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, it's ok. I'm proud of you." He said, smiling. I flinched; half of his mouth was covered with blood ...Oops? "Now that you can do _that_, we can finally start learning how to use swords."

* * *

After about three hours of non-stop sword fighting, my father stopped.

"That's enough training for today." He breathed heavily. Obviously tired. I was too, but I was getting good at this... well, as good as I could get.

I pouted. "But I was getting a hang of it!"

"Exactly. You won't beat him-" Pfft, yeah I could. "But you certainly can hit him… At least once. And that's all you need."

"Okay. So now we find a way off the island?" I suggested, mentally crossing 'learn how to sword fight' off my to-do list.

"Not yet. First the squid ink." He corrected, "I'll go get it. Smee-" Mr. Smee hurried towards us. "Prepare a dinghy."

"Wait- no I'm coming with you." I complained.

My father shook his head. "No way. You'll remain on the boat. Safe."

I raised my eyebrows. "Shall I remind you what happened the last time you left me here?" He sighed in surrender. I smirked. I finally got through to him.

"Fine. But don't leave my sight." He told me, and we both headed to the dinghy Smee had prepared. "Maybe we'll even manage to find my incompetent crew." My father commented sarcastically.

I knew he didn't think that of his men, he was just reassuring himself that _that_ was the reason they hadn't returned. I hoped so too.

* * *

**Third Person**

"So, how are our prisoners holding up?" Peter asked Felix brightly.

"They're in the cages, as you ordered." The lost boy replied, glancing up at the two wooden cages that were hung up on the highest trees close to camp. Both cages were packed with pirates.

Pan smiled, pleased. "I assume it's only a matter of time before our dear captain will come searching for them."

"I doubt he'll bring the girl with him." Felix spoke quietly.

"I'll take care of the girl. Just be here when he comes."

Pan was about to leave when Felix's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Did you send the shadow?" He asked.

"Yes." Pan turned around to face him. "But what I asked him to look for was very particular. I doubt he'll be back soon."

"So you'll wait?" Pan raised an eyebrow in confusion, so Felix continued. "Before you take her heart."

Peter smirked. "I waited long enough."

* * *

**Mya's P.O.V**

"Here," my father handed me a black leather belt where you could keep your swords. "You'll need it to carry this." He pulled out a shiny silver sword, I recognized it immediately, it was my mothers. Yes, my mother was a badass bitch. Why did I turn out so lazy then? I ignored that unanswerable question and reached out for the sword.

"It's so... heavy." I finished lamely. It really was though. My father laughed and took it away from me, replacing it with the belt.

"That's what this is for." He referred to the belt. I placed it around my waist, but it was too big.

"It's too big." I wined, pulling at the belt to show him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You need to tighten it." He said matter-of-factly, tightening my belt for me.

I wiggled to test it. It fit perfectly. "Oh."

"Now, ladies first." He nodded towards the dinghy. I took my mothers sword from him and tied it onto my belt, then entered the small wooden boat.

* * *

As soon as we reached the shore with the dinghy, I jumped off, followed by my father.

"So, how do we get this ink?" I asked eagerly.

"First, we need to find the squid." My father explained.

"Are you proposing we go fishing?" I said sarcastically.

"_No._" He bent down to grab a pretty-looking shell which was lying on the damp sand. "We use this." I stared at him as if he had gone nuts (as a matter of fact I'm not quite sure he hadn't), as he blew into it.

"What was that f-" I was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the ocean. I slowly turned to see a giant squid was standing before us. It took all the restrain I had not to scream. "Now what?" I panicked.

"Now, we kill it."

You have got to be kidding me...

* * *

**tell me what you think! the next chapter will be better, I'm so sorry you had to read this lol I'm just so tired right now and... i don't even have an excuse for this... ANYWHO I still hope you maybe might have liked it(?) **

**I'LL WORK SUPER HARD ON THE NEXT ONE! And there will be more Peter/Mya scenes.. and a lot will be explained. I'll just go sleep now before I start rambling so bye :)**

**MORE REVIEWS=FAST UPDATE **


	12. Chapter 12: Work To Do

**OKAY, BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME, LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER: SCHOOL.**

**I HAD SO MUCH STUFF TO DO URGHH! WELL, I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM IT NOW FOR A WEEK SO I'LL UPLOAD MORE! I'M HONESTLY SO SO SORRY, I WAS ALSO LACKING INSPIRATION LATELY... BUT IT'S BAACK! YAY.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Skull Rock_

"How exactly are we going to kill this thing?" I didn't mean for my voice to come out this squeaky, but I couldn't help it.

"That's what," he pulled out his sword, "this is for."

I glared at him. "Please tell me your joking. There is a gigantic squid in front of us and you plan to kill it with a sword." I couldn't hide the sarcasm in my voice if I wanted to.

My father rolled his eyes. "Faith, Mya." He ran towards the squid, splashing into the water, and tried to attack it with his sword, but the sea creature was faster, or bigger, and it flung my father away with a flick of a tentacle. He fell on his back on the dry sand. I restrained myself from saying 'I told you so' since the squid was getting angry... I could tell… somehow. I ran to my father and helped him up.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently. The sea creature was reaching its tentacles out towards us, I moved just in time for it to miss me. My father picked up his sword once more. Apparently the first blow wasn't enough for him. "Dad-" I called after him but it was too late; he dashed towards the squid and attempted to throw the sword at it.

The sword flew in the air and slightly missed the squid. I cursed under my breath. My father was excellent at a hand to hand fight, but when it came to aim… well.

My eyes widened as I saw the squid's tentacles were about to grab hold around his legs, I cried at him to move but... but they stopped._ It_ stopped. Like, completely… frozen.

My father turned around. "Tinkerbelle."

* * *

I frowned in confusion and followed my father's gaze to see a young woman dressed in weird green clothes, her hand was still up. She was the one who stopped the squid, I mentally realized.

The girl let her arm drop by her side. "I leave you alone for barely a couple of days and look at the trouble you're in." She shook her head in disapproval, but she was smiling widely at him.

"...Am I missing something?" I inquired. They obviously knew each other.

"Is this your daughter?" She asked. Great, so she knows me too.

My father nodded and then turned to me. "Mya, this is Tinkerbelle." He introduced us. "She's a fairy." Ah, that explained the whole 'freezing the squid' thing.

"Um, hi." I waved awkwardly.

"Hello." Tinkerbelle greeted me. "So," she glanced at my father. "Why were you about to be eaten by a squid?" Good question.

"We were trying to get its ink. I heard it can paralyze any magical being for a long period of time." My father explained.

"And who- oh." She caught on. "Pan."

"Yes. We were hoping it would buy us enough time to escape the island."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Tink asked, curiously. Another good question.

"We're still working on that."

"In other words, we have absolutely no idea." I corrected.

"Then you must have a death wish." She said. "If Pan finds out he'll kill you both."

"Well... that's encouraging." I commented.

"We just want to leave. We spent enough time on this hellish island." My father spat.

Tink nodded. "Alright. I might be able to help you."

"Really?" I piped up.

"You claimed you didn't have magic." My father raised his eyebrows, then glanced at the frozen squid and back at her. "You were obviously lying."

"I told you there was pixie dust on the highest trees in Neverland. I managed to get there and take some." She informed him. "Enough to take you back to the Enchanted Forest."

"...And freeze squids." I added.

"About that," my father reached towards the squid and opened a small container in he kept in his pocket. "I might as well take this opportunity to get the ink."

I nodded at him to continue and sat on the sand. Tinkerbelle soon joined me.

"How was your stay in Neverland?" She asked politely, but she already knew the answer.

I shuddered at the thought of my last days here before my father found me. "Horrifying."

She laughed. "Pan will do that."

"Do you know him?" I asked, then corrected myself, "_well_, I mean."

"Not really." Tink told me, "he lived here long before I came. And when I did he let me stay, as long as I didn't interfere with his 'work'." She spoke the last word sarcastically. I think I knew what she meant by that.

I frowned. "Why _did_ you come here?"

"I had nowhere else to go. I was… lost." She stared into the horizon, as if she were recalling past events.

"A lost girl..." I realized.

Tink turned to look at me. "Yes." She paused for a moment. "Just like you."

I was taken aback by this comment. "What? No- No, I'm not." I protested immediately.

"You are. I see it in your eyes." She said gently. "I've encountered many lost boys, they all have that same look in their eyes."

I suddenly felt an urge to hide my eyes. "I don't want to be." I wined stupidly, but it was the only thing that I thought of saying.

"No one chooses to be lost. Either you are or you're not." She shrugged.

"So Peter was right? I belong here?" I asked her, confused. I didn't even know why I was asking a complete stranger this. I just felt like I could trust her. She was a fairy, after all.

"Only _you_ can know that. When you belong somewhere… you can feel it."

I thought about it for a moment. Did I feel like I belonged here? Not coming to a conclusion, I was about to ask her if _she _felt like she belonged here, but before I could open my mouth I was interrupted by my father.

"Done." He exclaimed, holding up the squid ink in the small container.

I stood up along with Tinkerbelle. "Let's do it." I told him, pulling my sword out. I felt good to hold it. It was like a part of my mother was with me.

…And now that part was about to be drowned in poison.

My father opened the container and spilled the liquid onto my sword, covering it completely. I placed it back in my belt making sure not to touch the poisoned end, even though I knew it wouldn't affect me in any way. It was purely precaution. And slight disgust.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we get the pixie dust to get us back home." My father stated.

"Shouldn't we take care of Peter first?" I suggested reasonably.

"We need to be prepared before that. So we get the dust first."

"But then Peter will find out what we're doing. And then we're screwed." I argued.

"The pixie dust is in my tree house. It might take a while to get there." Tink pointed out.

"Exactly. And Pan will never know." He assured me.

"Actually he will."

* * *

I swung around and instinctively pulled out my weapon at the sound of his voice. His annoying, cocky voice.

I glanced around to see I wasn't the only one. My father had pulled out his sword too, and Tink had a dagger in her hand.

"Well, it's nice to see you all again as well." He commented sarcastically, feigning to be hurt by our reaction at his presence. He walked towards us calmly, ignoring the weapons pointed at him. "I knew you'd be back." He smirked at me, inches away from the tip of my poisoned sword.

I was about to go for it and poison his ass off when I noticed the lost boys coming forth from the forest. Damn it. Even if I managed to paralyze him, how could we escape all these boys? I slowly lowered my sword. My father and Tink did the same.

"What do you want Pan?" My father demanded.

"What I've always wanted." Peter replied, as if it was obvious and my father had asked the dumbest question of all time.

"No." He snarled. "You're not taking her." Her? Oh... Crap. It was me Peter wanted, wasn't it?

"Oh but I am. And I'd love to see you try and stop me." Peter grinned, grabbing my arm. I struggled away from him but he pulled me closer, tightening his grip.

I watched the lost boys circle around my father and Tinkerbelle as Peter dragged me away into the forest. I glanced at my dad one more time. "I can do this." I mouthed to him. He nodded and smiled weakly at me. I tried to keep my gaze fixed on him until the enclosing trees caused him to vanish from my sight.

"What are you going to do to them?" I inquired.

"Don't you worry, no harm will come to them." He was still grinning. That wasn't a good sign.

"Oh, just like Felix didn't come to any harm?" I mocked, shuddering at the thought of Felix's slashed face.

He stopped walking and turned to face me. "He tried to kill you."

"I'm aware of that."

"So why do you care what happens to him?" He stared at me curiously.

"_I_ shouldn't. But _you_ should." I declared. "He's your _friend_, isn't he?"

"He's one of my lost boys." Peter corrected. "I don't have friends."

"Well that's depressing…" He glared at me as soon as I said that. Must have touched a nerve. "Why are you so obsessed with making me a lost girl?" I asked, finally.

"I'm not." He replied, simply. As if _that_ wasn't confusing.

"But you-" I started to complain when he interrupted me.

"I made you _think_ that I wanted you to be a lost girl. Truth is, that was never my intention."

"…So what was?" I asked unsteadily. His wicked grin was scaring me.

But before he could answer… "Pan!" A familiar voice called out.

I quickly turned around to see Felix standing there, spear in hand. I grimaced. His cut had turned into a think scar. That looked permanent…

"What is it, Felix?" Peter replied, bored and annoyed.

"The shadow hasn't returned yet." He spoke quietly. Shadow? What the hell was he talking about?

"What's going on here?" I asked.

They both ignored me. Typical.

"Then we'll just have to do this without confirmation." Peter announced.

"What if you're wrong?" Felix doubted. "We could wait-"

"I waited long enough!" Peter shouted at the lost boy, who took a step back instinctively.

"Still here." I waved my arm, trying to make my presence note. "And_ still_ have no idea what's going on."

Peter turned to me. "Let's go. We have work to do."

As he dragged me further into the forest, away from Felix, I recalled what Peter meant by 'work'.

I was so screwed.

* * *

**SO, TINK/MYA BONDING THERE.. AND EVIL PETER :3 **

**ANYWHOO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (PRETTY PLEASE?) YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE AND I NEED THAT RIGHT NOW! :) **

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY! I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU GUYS DOWN :( SO I'LL TRY AND UPLOAD MORE THIS WEEK! **


End file.
